nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:N-Strike
light beam unit a mission kit? : The article says that it was only released with the Element EX-6 and the Recon CS-6. I think it's safe to say that it doesn't have a Mission Kit. : Also, should we create articles for the Mission Kits themselves? We already have articles for the separate accessories, and if we were to have articles for them, I'd like them to be separate from the blaster set or Mission Kit or whatever they come in. Jet Talk • ] 19:16, December 10, 2012 (UTC) : I'm going to go ahead and do it then. Also, I'd like to ask that you not blank talk pages anymore, as old information can help people possibly. Jet Talk • ] 19:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Someone had just uploaded the image of the light beam (from the Recon) unit in place of the Tactical Scope mission kit, I just fixed it. I see no reason for an individual article for each mission kit. As was stated above, we have an article for each item anyway, and we have an overall article for Mission kits. That should suffice. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 19:34, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Should we start listing some N-Strike blasters as discontinued? Since certain models of the Elite blasters are direct replacements for N-Strike models, when should we list them as discontinued here? We know for certain that the Recon, Raider, Nite Finder, Rayven, and Maverick all have direct replacements that have been released in the Elite line. The biggest problem I see is with the wording of our "discontined" template, which states that the item can no longer be purchased in stores. Even with some blasters that have been out of production for quite some time, there can still be some hanging around in store stocks somewhere for a year or more. Case in point: some Whiteout series blasters can still be found in Australian retail stores (and that store's web site). We will likely still be seeing some of the replaced N-Strike blasters hanging around retail stores for months or even a year, despite the fact that we know they are out of production. Maybe some rewording of the template is in order, or we can make an "in process of being discontinued" template for these blasters that are in transistion. I think though that some rewording of the "discontinued" template would be better, and save us some conflicts in the long run (as we have had over the Whiteout and other color series). The current version says "This product is discontinued. It cannot be purchased in retail stores." but maybe it should say something more like "This product is discontinued. While some stock may remain in retail stores, this product is no longer being produced". One other thing we have to think about is this: Hasbro no longer lists ANY of the N-Strike products on their web site (not counting the recolored Jolt and Reflex, which they are including in their listings of Elite blasters despite being labeled as N-Strike). Should we interpret that as a sign that they have discontinued all of the N-Strike blasters now? Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:39, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I think it's 'jumping the gun' (haha) a bit to say that each and every N-Strike blaster is being discontinued. Firstly, there are some outright zany ''designs like the Deploy and the Stampede that have yet to see a replacement. It would be silly on Hasbro's part to discontinue Nerf guns for which there is no superior. People will still buy the Deploy for its transformation gimmick. People will still buy the Longstrike for its cool stealthy sniper aesthetic (seriously, where are the Elite snipers?). Mavericks are such a ''staple ''that they'll be around for a good long time, almost every supermarket carries them on the off chance of an impulse buy, and I doubt the Strongarm will change that. On a whole other topic, wouldn't this scheme of thought lead to the conclusion that Whistler and Streamline Darts will be discontinued, in favour of Elites? Sorry if this was just a massive rant. Zorrodelcinicismo (talk) 17:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I haven't seen a Deploy in stores in ages (long before the Elites started showing up). Hasbro has already hinted at upcoming replacements for the Longstrike and maybe the Stampede and Vulcan. The Maverick is absolutely going away, it is already being put on clearance at every store I visit, along with the Nite Finder (just saw the Maverick for $8 and the Nite Finder for $4 at several Walmart stores near me), and the stocks are not being replenished for them. As for the darts, Hasbro has already stated that the Elite darts will be the only ones going forward from now on, so it is absolutely certain that those are going away (I can't even find them at any of my local stores other than on clearance). Oddly, I do still see some Micro darts around, but Whistlers, Dart Tag, and Streamlines are gone. In summary, N-Strike as a series is gone and is being replaced by N-Strike Elite. That is absolutely certain and has been stated by Hasbro themselves. And despite the fact that they have claimed that Dart Tag was staying, the evidence shows that it most likely is going away too. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:38, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not too sure if people will be happy with just slapping on the discontinued label on some blasters. Using a "limited stock discontinued" template may be more helpful; I've created one and it can be found here. When Nerf gives an official word on some of these blasters (ie: Longstrike, Stampede, Vulcan), then we can use the discontinued one. But for now, let's use this one so we can attempt to avoid fanboys of certain blasters. 'Jet' Talk • ] 21:34, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds good, and it is what I was talking about in the first post (and some others I've made recently). Good to have something in between the in-production blasters and ones that are absolutely gone from stores. :-) :Bluedragon1971 (talk) 21:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :I just added that template the ones we know for sure have direct Elite replacements (Nite Finder, Maverick, Rayven, Raider and Recon). We can look at adding others as other blasters are released. I guess we could also use it on some of the N-Strike accessories as well (Flip clip, streamline darts, tactical vest, bandolier, etc) You might still want to think about a "possibly discontinued" template as well for the blasters that are no longer readily available in stores, but don't have direct replacements yet (other N-Strike blasters, some of the Dart Tag stuff, etc). :Bluedragon1971 (talk) 21:56, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Nerf N-Strike - 'Down, but not out'. :Zorrodelcinicismo (talk) 21:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :Well, other than a few stragglers (old items still in the retail supply chain), I think it is pretty safe to say that "N-Strike has left the building". :Bluedragon1971 (talk) 22:01, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :And then he took a bath in blue paint, took some steroids, and walked back into the building. : 22:25, January 5, 2013 (UTC) No more N-strike? and hints for new N-strike Elite weapons? No more N-strike? could this be it? Is nerf hinting that N-strike will no longer be availabe with the huge range of blasters that are being discontinued? Also I realise that no ALL the blasters have been discontinued, atleast not yet. does this mean those that did get discontinued are being upgraded to the N-strike Elite series? considering all the weapons that have already been made into Elite weapons (recon, maveric, Raider,etc) are all being discontinued. Also the Longstrike was a weapon a lot of people wanted to see as an elite weapon, and the longstrike has been discontiued aswell. and the Rayen being discontined as come to me as an shock. The blaster is bearly a year old and has already been repleaced. So what are your thoughts on huge range of the N-strike blasters that are being discontinued? personally I am quite sad knowing that soon, all the N-strike weapons will be gone. Tacoderp (talk) 14:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Of course the older Rayven is being discontinued, why would they keep it when they have released the upgraded version? And I don't see why everyone assumes that they are going to immediately replace every single discontinued N-Strike blaster with an Elite version. They have never in their history done something like that with any series. Frankly, I'm amazed that they have released so many direct replacement or upgraded blasters already. Certain blasters such as the Deploy aren't that popular to begin with, so why would they do an Elite version of it? And despite what many others think, I really do consider the Hail-Fire to be at least a spiritual successor to the Vulcan and/or Stampede, even if it isn't a direct replacement. Then again I've always considered the Stampede to be an upgrade/replacement for the Vulcan to begin with, despite them being sold at the same time. Design wise, that makes sense: Vulcan = WWII style heavy machine gun, Stampede = modern heavy machine gun, Hail-Fire = futuristic heavy machine gun. I don't get why the fact that the N-Strike series is being discontinued in favor of Elite is news to anyone here. Hasbro has stated as much several times over the last year. The N-Strike series has been around for 7 years, longer than any other blaster series in Nerf's history. It is time for them to move on to better things, and I think we can all agree that Elite is better than the older N-Strike. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 18:32, January 6, 2013 (UTC) The only N-Strike new releases that are coming out this year are Elite repaints of the Jolt and Reflex without any internal mods to them like what the Retaliator, Rampage, and Rayven got. They still have the N-Strike Shield on the blaster and packaging, though the one on the packaging have the shield done in the Elite colors. Dart Tag seems to be discontinuing too as unlike with the Jolt and Reflex, there hasn't been any new DT announcements as of yet. Lomdr (talk) 22:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and the odd thing about the Jolt and the Reflex is that the Nerf site shows them on the image with all of the other Elite blasters, and even lists the Jolt as the Elite Jolt in the "all blasters" listing (the Reflex isn't even listed there though). And we've been having the Dart Tag discussion around here for months now. I've been saying for quite some time that I thought it was getting discontinued, and with them now going over a year without any new releases in the US, and only one (the Snapfire 8) outside the US, and nearly every Dart Tag item going on clearance at major retailers, I think others are starting to realize that this may very well be the case. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 23:58, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure what issue you have with the new tag. It states that the item is discontinued, but that it is possible you may still find some stock of it in stores. I fail to see how using it should be a problem for things like the Longstrike, where you can still find a few at various stores. That is exactly why Jet created that template. Yes, Amazon has it as discontinued, but they also still have some in stock, as do some retail stores. Thee is no "in the process" tag. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 04:03, January 7, 2013 (UTC) well if you look at it, a bunch of the discontinued blasters were either ones that didn't sell very well or the ones that have already been replaced. the ones that did not sell very well did have a very nice concept to them such as the deploy. i liked the idea of the blaster being able to fold and all but in an actual nerf fight it was useless. So I am guessing that nerf is taking these back and remaking them into better versions. Maybe they are redesigning the weapons completely but you never know. and while yes I agree that the N-strike elite series is better then the normal N-strike weapons, I would still want some of the older nerf weapons. And things such as the Nite finder I personally didnt think needed to be remade at all, the nite finder already used the direct plunger system and could reach an amazing range if modded. The only thing nerf could have done with the nite finder is give it a better reloading system or something along those lines becase the only downside I could see about the nite finder is the fact that it takes an extremly long time to reload. In conclusion I would still like to see N-strike being sold. Tacoderp (talk) 05:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) N-Strike is going away but the blasters will still be sold-what ever stock the retail stores still might have. Most retail stores have stocked up on the new elite blasters and are selling them with vortex. the Toy Fair will tells us new info along with answers to questions that we have had for a while. 05:13, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah, kind of tragic N-Strike practically comes to an end... Ive still seen N-Strikes in stores and I even saw a Recon in a WHSmith. Toys 'R' Us seems to have older ones, like the Longshot. There are good ones in N-Strike Elite though. However, they could do with making successors of stuff like Deploy because that ain't so good. Why the Rayven CS-18 N-Strike is being discontinued is way rubbish, since Tacoderp was right about it not even being active for a year. The Dart tag ones aren't so active either. To conclude, I reckon N-Strike will be completely discontinued soon, except for the elite repaints of the Jolt, BarrelBreak and Reflex. So sad...REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 19:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) new bow so which is it, the mega blazin' bow or blazin bow? 2 sources are saying mega blazin bow while 1 is saying blazin bow. so which is it? check MLD and adult fans of nerf, i don't think basic nerf is on track... 06:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I have a feeling that Basic Nerf is the one who has it right because they originally posted it as Mega Blazin' Bow, but shortly after that they said their PR person sent them updated information that dropped the "Mega" and also changed the description some (dropping references to it resembling a compound bow and shooting Mega arrows). Their updated description does better match the bow that is being shown off at Toy Fair (it isn't a compound bow and it shoots regular arrows, not "Mega arrows"). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:33, February 10, 2013 (UTC) What really confuses me is that the Blazin' Bow has the N-Strike logo on it and it is yellow. As Hasbro already stated, yellow N-Strike is being discontinued, so why in the hell are they releasing a NEW yellow N-Strike blaster?? Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) According to My Last Dart, the stores phased them out faster than Hasbro liked, which is why the "Odd" repaints are coming out like the Reflex, Jolt, and the Barrel Break. Also, according to him, there is an "elite" spectre coming out soon too. Probably the same deal as the aforementioned 3 blasters. It's at 9:20 in part one here: http://mylastdart.blogspot.co.uk/2013/02/exclusive-coverage-of-hasbro-conference.html Lomdr (talk) 14:37, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for that info. I'm guessing that repainted Spectre is simply a placeholder until the Stockade comes out here in the Fall (since it will also be a Walmart exclusive). I know that the Spectre and LOTS of Barricades are the only N-Strike blasters I see at any of my local Walmart stores anymore (along with a handful of Mavericks, which are going fast). Barricades and Mavericks have been selling for $8, but it seems that a couple of our local stores must have gotten a BUNCH of cases of Barricades. They can't even seem to sell them at $8! I had started watching his videos, but haven't had time to make it that far into them. I'll probably watch them later today. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:43, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Isn't the Snapfire supposed to come to the states at the same time? If so, that might explain the "elite" Barrel Break placeholder in the meantime. At my local Walmart, they are completely out of Mavericks and Nite Finders. In fact, the Strong Arm rings up as "Maverick" in the POS system they have. They had classic Rayvens before those were all bought out before the Elite one came out. Lomdr (talk) 14:47, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The Snapfire 8 and the blue Barrel Break are both getting released at TRU next week (the 22nd). The entire Dart Tag line is now TRU exclusive, as is the Barrel Break (it always has been). The blue Barrel Break therefore can't be considered a placeholder for anything there. Most of our nearby Walmart stores are out of Mavericks too (I only think that one of them has a few left, they went quick at the clearance price, unlike the Barricades). I bought the last clearance Rayven at the local Walmart stores ($9.50) and the last one at another nearby Target ($8.98). We now have three originals and will be giving our sons an Elite one next weekend for their birthday party. I haven't seen a Nite Finder at any of our local Walmart stores since before Christmas (around the time the Firestrike came out here). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 15:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) repaint blasters from shining foam's video on the product descriptions the new jolt and reflex repaints are noted by Hasbro has under the N-Strike line, NOT the N-Strike Elite series. link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GGwAOAF5Ero : Yes, we know that, and it has been repeatedly stated here. Hasbro DOES have them listed with the N-Strike Elite blasters on the Nerf web page though. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:43, February 27, 2013 (UTC) So N-Strike's finally discontinued? (talk) 22:18, September 8, 2014 (UTC) :While Hasbro has kind of officially stated that they are discontinuing the series, they're still putting out re-releases with new color schemes and whatnot... hell, even the leaked Bigshock has the N-Strike logo on it and its packaging. So, uh, both yes and no. 'Jet' Talk • ] 22:45, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Listed color scheme Since the edit comment section is so limited, let me put this explanation here. On product listings, like series pages or year pages, products should use either an image of how it looked with its initial release (on series pages) or how it looks with their release from that year (year pages). This is also represented on their respective articles, with the infobox image being that of its initial release - all re-release color scheme images go either in the gallery section or in a gallery sub-page. If a blaster is using a different color scheme in these contexts, it should be because there is no image of its appearance based on initial release. Even then, our unknown placeholder should be used instead. I will be changing the N-Strike article to how I set it last night; please put discussion on the matter here, rather than causing an edit war. Jet ''(Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style :I think this is fair. We've done it on other pages, and posting the original "Midnight" variants of the blasters instead of the later (albeit more iconic) yellow variants is fitting when it comes to this wiki's style. :This means that the Maverick's infobox should have the original colo(u)r scheme as the image, right? :Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition!'' 01:03, August 10, 2019 (UTC) ::Yup, that it should. (This reminds me I need to make the differing pages for the Big Bad Bow releases...) Jet (Talk ) - '''Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Can you revert it to the last edit? The midnight blue does not look well in it. Can we make it yellow? :This isn't a case of what looks good, it's a case of representing how the blasters looked upon release. Please read my message above for a better explanation. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Im just saying it would confuse a lot of people. :In what way? I'll agree that having them blue instead of yellow may not make them match the rest, but that's not the point: the point is that they were first released in "midnight" colo(u)r schemes. Plus it doesn't look that bad, at least all the blue blasters are at the top for the most part. :Nobody expects 'the Fish Inquisition'! 13:59, August 11, 2019 (UTC)